


The Unfolding

by Neurodolphin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurodolphin/pseuds/Neurodolphin
Summary: As this is a visual art piece instead of a fic for this exchange I tried to come up with a way to showcase the relationship between these two characters. I have only played a little of Andromeda and don't know much about Jaal and Ryder as people, but I did a little research and thought that maybe Jaal would want to show the wonders of his world to Ryder at some point. So he shows her the Ana'akesh, which is a flower that when touched in its pollenating season, spreads open to reveal a unique symmetrical pattern. Each one only lasts a few moments and no two are the same.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	The Unfolding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyrddinDerwydd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/gifts).



Image can also be found after the exchange date has passed on my tumblr, spaced0lphin.tumblr.com and please do look there, because Ao3 has cropped it weirdly.


End file.
